Desde El Espejo, Veo La Tragedia De Sor María
by Chillis
Summary: AU.One-shot.Romano es un afamado restaurador que es plagado por las memorias de un padre del siglo XVI, y vive con el peso de sus actos.¿Podrá acabar con eso?¿Serán señales?Basado en las canciones de Maná "El Espejo" y "Sor María".Spamano,Gerita,Nyo!Spain


**N/A: Este es un inesperado one-shot que surgió en el momento en que me puse a oír el nuevo disco de Maná, sus dos canciones "El Espejo" y "Sor María". **

**Parte de la trama le pertenece a Maná y su disquera/productor/escritor/etc... Ruy y Éby son de mi esposo Nyx Philophannyx (link en mi perfil) y el resto de los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Desde el Espejo, Veo la Tragedia de Sor María.**

-¿Quién es ella, ve?- preguntó Felisa mirando una pintura en la pared, en la casa de Romano. Romano alzó su mirada de los papeles que estaba llenando. Al ver esos ojos verde brillantes, palideció.

-Sorella, es una larga historia. –Romano logró decir, intentando recuperar el color de las mejillas.

-¡Hay tiempo, ve! Recién me desperté de la siesta de hoy. –comentó Felisa saltando alegremente. Romano frunció el seño, sin saber decirle o no.

-De acuerdo, pero deja de saltar por los sillones, mierda. ¿Qué no ves que son caros?

-¡HISTORIA, VE!-gritó Feli dejándose caer en uno de los sillones mirando a su hermano expectante.

Romano suspiró intentando mantener la calma mientras decidía si decirle a Feli la verdad o no. Optando por estrechar la verdad para quitar lo más bizarro.

-Ella, se… se llamaba María del Carmen Fernández Carriedo, era una monja en un convento de Toledo, España, en 1595. Leí su historia cuando fui de visita al Vaticano el año pasado.

Feli asintió, recordando el año pasado. Romano, era un restaurador de pinturas y esculturas, y a pesar de no pasar los 28 años de vida, ya tenía fama en Italia por su trabajo impoluto. En cambio, Feli logró su sueño de abrir un Ristorante en el norte de Italia, mientras que Romano usualmente residía en el sur.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? Con María…

-La fusilaron- dijo Romano con la voz apagada y una emoción que murió en su garganta. Feli lo miró con curiosidad.

-¡¿Ve? ¿La mataron? ¿Por qué? Se ve buena chica...

Romano chasqueó la lengua, fijando su mirada en el cuadro. En la pintura, María no vestía su hábito de monja, pero un vestido moderno pero recatado, rojo tomate. Tenía el cabello agarrado y con un clavel rojo, más un par de caireles color caoba enmarcaban su cara. Ella sonreía, mostrando una dentadura blanca perfecta, y sus ojos verdes brillaban, mostrando una felicidad infinita. Sus manos mostraban enfrente de ella un rosario rojo.

-Ella, se enamoró de un sacerdote

-¿Sacerdote? Ve, no me gusta esta historia.

-Es una tragedia, Felisa.- Romano suspiró, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó.

-Ve… -murmuró Felisa.

-Por lo que leí, es una historia muy complicada.

* * *

><p><em>El padre Lovino miraba un espejo que según varios, estaba maldito. Este espejo se parecía como a cualquier otro, más lo que lo diferenciaba del resto, era que tenía un tenue color azul, como ningún otro. <em>

_Miró hacía la ventana, afuera todo estaba a oscuras. Ya era avanzada la noche. Tomó la veladora que reposaba en su escritorio, Y se dispuso a retirarse a dormir. Ni bien abrió la puerta, una luz azul llenó la pequeña habitación. Del espejo, salió una persona de complexión musculosa, unos aterrorizados ojos azules miraron al sorprendido sacerdote, su cabello rubio le caía sobre los ojos, y vestía ropas completamente bizarras y nunca antes vistas. _

_Por instinto, el padre Lovino quería gritar y alertar a todos en la abadía, más era su deber de clérigo actuar como es debido y en nombre del Señor. Así que después de que la sorpresa pasó, le sonrió al extraño, quien todavía se veía anonadado y fuera de sí. Le habló en español pero este solo lo miró confundido. Probó con italiano, y este asintió. _

_-__Soy el padre Lovino, está usted en el monasterio de Toledo, España-__Le explicó el sacerdote, sonriéndole tranquilamente. El rubio lo miró con sorpresa nuevamente. _

_-M-mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt__-le contó el rubio con un marcado acento, único de alguien de las tierras del Sacro Imperio Romano. El padre Lovino asintió, mientras lo guiaba por los pasillos vacíos del monasterio. Ludwig aprovechó para inspeccionar al cura. Era más bajo que él, con cabello castaño oscuro, un rizo que sobresalía de su sien derecha, y unos ojos avellana verdosos que solo transmitían un deje de enojo permanente._

_Caminaron tranquilamente en silencio hasta que el padre Lovino frenó enfrente de una puerta y la abrió, entrando primero para iluminar la estancia. _

_-Bienvenido, pase por favor-__ le dijo el padre Lovino haciendo pasar a Ludwig, sentándolo en una silla enfrente de una mesa. La habitación parecía ser del padre. Tenía unos estantes con libros religiosos, y había un crucifijo.__-Todo lo que usted vea, se lo regalo. _

_Ludwig asintió, mirando al padre inspeccionándolo, como si esperara algo. Después de varios minutos de silencio incomodo, las facciones del padre Lovino se ensombrecieron y se volvieron amenazantes. _

_-No sé cómo, pero usted no pertenece aquí. La forma en que usted llegó es claramente herética, y me temo que no podrá regresar de donde usted proviene. _

_-Disculpe, pero esto es una equivocación, solo estaba en una tienda de antigüedades y vi un espejo azul…_

_-De donde usted salió por parte de magia hereje ¡Eso es pecado!-__ Vociferó el padre, color bañando sus mejillas. Gesticulaba con las manos al hablar, y su voz se alzó varios decibeles, probablemente para alertar el resto de monasterio. Por un segundo, Ludwig deseó que los italianos no fueran tan ruidosos. __– ¡Esto se paga con la vida!_

_Ni bien Ludwig registró esas palabras, la puerta se abrió de par en par, varios frailes rodeando la salida. Actuando rápidamente, Ludwig se alzó de la silla, y corrió por la puerta, la gente en umbral abriéndole el camino, espantados. Se echó a correr por los pasillos y los patios, hasta salir del monasterio, con varios frailes siguiéndole, a una larga distancia. Se adentró al bosque, frenándose enfrente de un río. _

_-¡Hereje!_

_-¡Maldito!_

_-¡Mezquino!_

_-¡Maligno!_

_-¡Están equivocados!-__ gritó Ludwig desesperado, mientras contemplaba la idea de saltar al río, deseando que esto solo fuera una pesadilla. Lamentablemente, no tomó a decisión rápidamente, y fue capturado por los frailes, quienes discutían su futuro, por ser hereje. _

_Lo aventaron al piso, en el patio central del convento. Ahí, rodeado de varios frailes, una sola palabra salía de todos esos labios. __**Hoguera**__. Ludwig se sintió desfallecer, todo era una idea irreal, una retorcida pesadilla, de la cual quería despertar. Pero sus ataduras eran reales, la madera real, y los gritos eran reales. El dolor y el pánico eran reales. _

_-Piedad, no me maten, se los ruego. Por favor… se los imploro… no me maten… por piedad-__ El fuego había empezado, lo envolvía, mientras el bramaba suplicante, lagrimas en los ojos evaporándose por el calor infernal- __Mein Gott… nein… nein…_

* * *

><p>-Romano, ¿todo está bien, ve?<p>

La voz de su hermana sacó a Romano de su ensoñación. Esa pesadilla lo había atormentado desde aquella visita al Vaticano, después de leer los archivos del Sacerdote Lovino.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Qué rayos te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Ve, fratello, estabas al borde del llanto…

-¿Quieres que te cuente la puñetera historia sí o no?

-Sí, ve

-Entonces cállate y nada de interrupciones.

Felisa asintió, aún mirándolo consternada.

-María del Carmen, o "Sor María" como le decían en su convento de Toledo, se había enamorado del padre Lovino, uno de los varios curas de aquel monasterio.

* * *

><p><em>Sor María era nueva en el convento, y caminaba por el patio, admirando la estructura de piedra anonadada, hasta que colisionó con algo. <em>

_Ese algo, resultó ser alguien. Al ver quién era, quedó atónita, sus ojos verdes como platos y sus labios formando una perfecta "o". El padre Lovino frunció el ceño, listo para gritarle al despistado que se le atravesó en el camino, pero el regaño murió en sus labios al ver a la muchacha española enfrente de él, y se sonrojó súbitamente. _

_-Hermana, tenga más cuidado al andar por los jardines, que llegan a transitarse._

_-Claro, padre Lovino, disculpe-__ dijo Sor María sonriente mientras asentía rápidamente. Pronto, ambos partieron a diferentes rumbos, el padre más sonrojado que ella, quien solo sonreía atontada. _

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo, ambos se encontraban por "mera coincidencia" y aunque no se decían nada más allá de monosílabos, y terminaron enamorándose. María estaba encantada con la idea, sobre todo por la sensación de lo prohibido, del tabú al violar su voto de castidad con el simple hecho de amar a aquel italiano serio de ojos avellana. Más el amor secreto de Sor María fue descubierto por una de las monjas y no tuvo otra opción que encerrarla._

_-Tienes que entender, amar a alguien es pecado en el celibato. Tienes que mantener la castidad-__ le decían siempre pero Sor María era testaruda. _

_Una noche, el padre Lovino entró a su habitación, y la sentó en la cama, y él se recargó en la pequeña mesa que había. _

_-Tenemos que hablar-__ le dijo en un susurro, más parecía resonar por toda la habitación. __–Sabes que esto es sumamente riesgoso. Tienes que desistir, por favor. _

_-Pero ya no puedo padre… "__si la luz entra en el agua,__se le olvida el cielo". Entiéndame-_ _le rogó Sor María vehemente, sus ojos verdes destellando a la luz de la vela, mostrando su amor y decisión, mientras buscaban los ojos del padre Lovino. Al encontrarse ambas miradas, ella solo atinó a sonreír. Giró su cabeza y le sonrió a la nada –__**Te amo Lovino**__-suspiró sin verlo, pero le sopló un beso. _

_-P-pero…_

_-Es antinatural el no amar-__ le interrumpe Sor María, ningún atisbo de sonrisa en su semblante. El padre Lovino suspiro antes de verla. Sus ojos expresivos le gritaban que tomara una decisión ahora. Dejó de recargarse en la mesa parándose enfrente de ella antes de abrazarla y besarla fervientemente. _

_En la mañana, la puerta se abrió silenciosamente y un grito, de los que llegan a helar la sangre, retumba, despertando a la pareja. Ven a una de las monjas salir corriendo, en lo que los dos amantes se vestían con las prendas que había desperdigadas por el cuarto y se echaron a correr en sentido contrario del camino de la monja que los descubrió. _

_Tomados de la mano, buscaban lugar donde esconderse, el padre Lovino preocupado y maldiciendo en voz baja, por vez primera desde que tomo los hábitos. Sor María no decía nada, más solo se esforzaba por mantener el paso del italiano. _

_Pero era una abadía pequeña pero poblada, la noticia se esparció como la pólvora y no tuvieron que correr mucho antes de ser encontrados. Ambos sabían su castigo. Fusilamiento. Pronto los amantes se encontraron amenazados con las armas que acabarían con su vida. _

_Lo último que vieron fueron los ojos del otro, sus manos entrelazadas._

* * *

><p>-Y así murió Sor María- murmuró Romano quedo, sentado al lado de su hermana, quien lloraba a lágrima viva. Dos surcos de lágrimas marcaban las mejillas de Romano mientras abrazaba a su hermana, consolándola- Maldita sea Feli, deja de llorar, sorella<p>

-Es que es tan romántico… ve…

-Romántico mi culo- murmuró Romano- Ahora a dormir, que mañana viajas a Venecia

Felisa asintió secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Le besó la mejilla a su fratello y desapareció por el pasillo que daba con las escaleras de la casa. Romano maldijo su suerte, aun sin entender porque ese archivo le afectaba demasiado, o porqué tenía esos sueños-pesadilla tan nítidos como si fueran memorias. Miró el cuadro que había pintado, ojos verdes felices le mantuvieron la mirada hasta altas horas de la noche.

* * *

><p>-¡CIAO FRATELLO!- gritó Felisa saliendo de la cocina de su pequeño ristorante alegremente, abrazándose al italiano con efusión.<p>

-Ciao sorella-logró decir entre abrazos sofocantes. Los clientes no se inmutaron de sus charlas ni nada.

-Ve~ tienes que conocer a Ludwig –exclamó feliz antes de jalar a uno de los meseros. Romano palideció al ver quién era.

-Padre Lovino-murmura este. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos azul claro lo miraban con asombro y un poco de resquemor. Felisa forzó a ambos en un abrazo grupal y los presentó

-Lud~ Este es mi fratello, Romano Vargas. Romano, el es mi novio, Ludwig Beilschmidt-dijo Felisa colgándose de la espalda de Ludwig.

-¿¡Che cosa?-Vociferó Romano al oír lo último. Feli dejó de sonreír y Ludwig palideció notablemente. Romano bufó antes de mirar a su sorella- Feli, regresa a trabajar, ¿me dejas hablar con él?

Felisa asintió empujando ligeramente a Ludwig, quien intentó alejarse de Romano, pero este lo tomó de la muñeca bruscamente y salieron del establecimiento y anduvieron hasta un pequeño parque. Romano con toda su fuerza de voluntad sentó a un aturdido Ludwig en un banco del parque.

-¿No habías muerto?-le preguntó Romano severamente, frunciendo el ceño intentando no gritar para no llamar la atención.- Tu… en la hoguera… hace siglos…-tartamudeó, su coraje desvaneciéndose pensando que se había vuelto loco.

-Nein- murmura Ludwig confundido, hacía más de un año que le pasó ese bizarro suceso en la tienda de antigüedades en Berlín- ¿Pero tú no eres el padre Lovino?

-¿Qué mierdas te hace pensar que yo soy ese… ese…? ¡CHIGI! Esto es tan confuso maldita sea. –En eso mira al alemán- ¡Y tú bastardo patatas, ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi sorella!

* * *

><p>Romano volteó a ver el Palacio Ducal de Pastrana, España; se encontraba de vacaciones, después de que lo hubieran contratado para restaurar un par de pinturas que había en la Iglesia de la Asunción.<p>

Simplemente la historia del pueblo le llamaba la atención, sobre todo por la conexión con Éboli, Italia. Había viajado a aquella ciudad al sur de Italia para resanar unas esculturas en la Chiesa di San Francesco. Miró su reloj y se fue a sentar en uno de los bancos de La Plaza de la Hora.

-Es interesante, como un palacio se vuelve una cárcel.- una voz femenina extrañamente familiar dijo al lado suyo.

-¡Chigi!-gritó Romano asustado al ser sacado de su ensoñación mientras miraba el Palacio Ducal y mirar quien había hablado. Unos alegres ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad. Su cabello caoba estaba suelto y caía en caireles a pesar del calor del mediodía, vestía una camiseta delgada y unos shorts color beige.

-Tío, perdón por el susto-dice a modo de disculpa con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado suyo.- ¿Te conozco?

-N-no –logró decir Romano completamente sonrojado mientras suspiraba internamente al saber que desconocía la historia de Sor María.- Soy de Italia –dijo en un español acentuado.- Soy Romano Vargas

-¿El afamado restaurador? Soy María del Carmen Fernández Carriedo, arquitecta. Pero dime Carmen. - se presenta con una sonrisa radiante. Romano tomó su mano y besa el dorso, siempre caballeroso con las damas a pesar de que usualmente lo tachan de majadero.

-Un gusto- murmura Romano ignorando su sonrojo. Carmen sonrió antes de sacar un tomate y comerlo feliz.- ¿Te gusta el tomate?

-¡Lo adoro!- Empezaron a charlar de trivialidades hasta que oscureció.

* * *

><p>-¡Ruy! ¡Éby! No corran en el salón<p>

-El cuadro de mami está hermoso- dijo Rodrigo de cinco años, señalando un cuadro. El niño de cinco años apuntaba con un dedito el cuadro, sus ojos color olivo brillando con curiosidad. Tenía cabello castaño y un rulito sobresaliendo. En su cabeza, estaba un peluche pequeño de una tortuga

-Gracias chaval.-dijo Carmen alzando a Rodrigo en sus brazos.- Ahora ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Principessa se fue a la cocina por un tomate…-dijo mirando hacia la cocina, donde se oían las risas de su hermana y la voz de Romano. –Mami, ¿por qué papá pintó ese cuadro?

-Esa historia es para otro tiempo- dijo Carmen sonriente- ¡Vamos a preparar una rica paella que tus tíos Feli y Lud vendrán de visita!

-¡Ese saco de patatas no pondrá un pie en esta casa!-gritó Romano haciendo que su familia riera feliz.


End file.
